emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7361 (3rd December 2015)
Plot David wakes from spending the night handcuffed to Eric's stairs. Eric leaves for the court verdict, leaving David stuck without the key. Lachlan insists on attending the court verdict with Chrissie. Gabby reminds Lachlan that they're meant to be breaking into Eric's to retrieve Bernice's necklace today. Rhona panics about the adoption meeting and worries how her painkiller addiction will affect her and Paddy's chances. She realises that she hasn't given Leo his trip money for school and asks Paddy to drop it in. Nikhil worries as David hasn't returned home and he can't get hold of him on his mobile. He informs Rishi that he hasn't been able to win back one of the factory's big clients and suspects a rival firm is undercutting them. Rishi suggests Priya have a word with them as she's returning from her holiday today. Robert wishes Chrissie luck as she sets off for court. Vanessa persuades Rhona to be honest about her addiction for the adoption meeting. Paddy arrives at Leo's school and finds Tess crying in her car. David is relieved when Nikhil arrives at Pollard's Barn and finds him handcuffed to the stairs. He explains that he thinks Eric is about to do something stupid at the court as Nikhil helps to free him. They both rush off to the court. Doug continues to wind Aaron up in the pub, still accusing Chas of faking her illness. Robert suggests Doug speak to Emma, noting that she doesn't get on with Chas and will tell him whether she thinks it's all an act or not. Rishi finds Priya in the café and tries to make amends with her. He explains the situation between Jai and Nikhil has got worse and asks her to return, telling her he values her work but didn't think she'd want the responsibility of running the business and looking after Amba. Priya agrees to return for a pay rise. The jury find Chrissie not guilty and she is given a suspended sentence for arson. Eric is livid and yells out in court as David and Nikhil arrive. Eric brands Chrissie a murderer before throwing red paint at her. He is dragged out of the gallery. Outside, Rakesh tells David that Eric has been arrested for assault and could be facing a prison sentence. As the Whites arrive home, Lachlan seethes over Eric's actions and texts Gabby. Tess explains to Paddy that she had another row with her husband and he's gone on a business trip. He comforts her while avoiding Rhona's calls and they kiss. David waits for Eric as he is interviewed by PC Swirling at the police station. PC Swirling suggests he seek counselling. Eric laments that everybody keeps telling him to move on but he feels like he has to cling onto the things Val loved in order to keep her close. Gabby and Lachlan break into Pollard's Barn and retrieve Bernice's necklace. Priya manages to salvage one of the factory's big clients but discovers that the rival firm responsible for undercutting them is Jai. Still angry at Eric for attacking Chrissie with paint, Lachlan trashes the barn and pockets Val's engagement ring. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Tess - Nicola Stephenson *Court Clerk - Lara Bradban *Judge - Robin Bowerman *Jury Foreman - Cathy O'Reilly *Prosecution Barrister - Deborah Moore *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Home Farm - Stairs, dining room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Exterior and interior *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Connelton Primary School - Car park *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and foyer *Unknown road *Hotten Police Station - Front desk and interview room Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes